Valentine Confession
by Carynne Zero
Summary: It’s Valentine’s Day. But May seems to be against it. Add the Cabbage King Drew, it's the worst day of her life. When something pops up, her day brightens a bit. But what’s with the air-conditioner? CS with slight PS and IS. Complete summary inside.


**Summary: **It's Valentine's Day at May's school. Due to some past angsting, she seems to have something against Valentine's Day. Add the annoying Cabbage King Drew who's on a 24/7 piss-May-off schedule, it's officially the worst day of her life. When a certain something pops up, her day brightens a bit, sort of. But what's up with the mysterious air-conditioner? (It'll be explained sooner or later.) Possible OOC-ness. In May's POV. Contestshipping with slight Pokeshipping and Ikarishipping.

**Okay, I know I've been gone for like forever, but I'm back now, so yeah, the world doesn't care.**

**Skye: Yes, that's exactly how we feel.**

**Don't rub it in, jerkface! Anyway, so now you all know I'm still alive and writing. This will be my second CS ficcy. And hopefully people will read it -pouts-**

**Skye: Yes, people actually read these things. Well, unless they're written by you.**

**That's mean! **

**Skye: -sighs- Alright, I'll do you a favor and do the disclaimer.**

**Yayness!**

**Skye: Carynne does not own Pokemon or any of its characters, but she **_**does**_**, unfortunately, own me—**

**-smacks Skye-**

**Skye: —ow! I mean, she owns the idea of the fic. Well, it's not like she owns it legally or anything like that, she just wants me to tell you guys that so you wouldn't steal it, not that you'd have a reason to since it sucks so bad I'd rather eat my foot—**

**THEN EAT YOUR DAMN FOOT ALREADY!!!**

**Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

**

**Valentine Confession**

…**May's POV…**

My eyes flickered open as the sunlight crept into my bedroom through the window. I glared at the window across my bed, the light seeping through the thin white curtain. At least my bedside window didn't blind me with the sun. A groan escaped my lips as I glanced at the alarm clock on my bedside table. 5:45, it read. I finally woke up early for once. Not that I really wanted to. Suddenly, I felt cold and shivered slightly. My eyes shifted to my bed and I realized that I hadn't been using my blanket. Oh yeah, that's exactly how I wanna spend my winter nights… _NOT_!!! I rolled my eyes. I've got better things to do than to freeze to death in the comforts of my own room!

I sighed heavily, running a hand tiredly through my chocolate brown hair as I stood up. Then I groaned again before entering the bathroom in my bedroom. As I let the water fill up the bathtub under the faucet, I tried to think of good things that may happen at school. When I noticed that the bathtub was almost overflowing with water, I turned the faucet off and sighed. I hadn't thought of anything.

After I took a bath, I went to my closet and started to look for something nice to wear. I doubt that I would even get through the gates in my towel, so yeah, I obviously needed some clothes to wear for school. After about five seconds of raiding my closet grouchily, I settled on wearing a black shirt with the words "Do I _look_ like I'm happy?!" printed in yellow with an odd smiley face next to it, and a pair of jeans. A sigh escaped me as I finished, before I hurried downstairs.

My mom was making waffles and my younger brother, Max, was waiting patiently at the dining table for his share of breakfast, with a knife and fork in his hands. Unfortunately for my stomach, I was in no mood for my favorite breakfast. I just grabbed my schoolbag and headed outside, forgetting to check the calendar, which was a stupid mistake. Heck, it was probably the stupidest mistake I ever committed in my life. Well, no, not really, but…

"Here it comes," I heard Max mutter after swallowing a forkful of waffle. "Three… two… one—"

And as if on cue, I shrieked in shock, dropping my schoolbag in the process. No wonder my morning had started out as horribly as this. Today was none other than my least favorite day ever. Couples were walking to school together, sharing sweet moments with each other and being mushy, and shops were selling the most beautiful red roses as well as chocolates in red or pink, heart-shaped boxes. Well, I didn't mind the rose part since they were really beautiful flowers, but they were part of the whole theme anyway.

So, have you guessed it yet? If you guessed that today was Valentine's Day, then kudos to you, you get the prize. Well, at least you would if there was a prize. But there is no prize, so boo hoo.

I hated Valentine's Day more than anything. I could barely believe my eyes at all the love being spread. Whatever happened to Singles Awareness Day? I sighed again and walked to school alone, my blood boiling.

I didn't always hate Valentine's Day like this. In fact, I used to love it, just like every other hormone-addled teenager out there. But when my ex-boyfriend, who was also my childhood friend from Littleroot Town, Brendan Birch, broke up with me on this same day two years ago, I had equated the day to the phrases "living nightmare" and "hell on earth". Brendan and I hadn't spoken to each other ever since.

On my way to school, I took the long, uninteresting and completely unromantic route in order to avoid all the lovey-dovey couples out there. I had a ton of spare time anyway, since I woke up a few minutes earlier than usual and I skipped breakfast.

Eventually, I reached my school and headed straight to my locker. There, waiting by my locker, was my biggest problem for today, as well as every other day of my wretched life: Drew Carter. He was leaning so casually on the locker door next to mine that it almost made me puke. He referred to me as his "locker buddy" because we were neighbors.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite little locker buddy," he sneered when he saw me. "How was your morning, Haru-chan?"

That bastard… he's using that dreaded nickname again! He started calling me that boy's name when I first transferred. He learned that Haruka was my second name and he said that Haru would be shorter. Like hell I'd appreciate anyone calling me by a name of the opposite gender! I mean, how would _he_ feel if people started calling him Andrea?!

"I'm not in the mood today, Drew," I muttered, hissing his name out like it was poison. "Go bother someone else!"

"Aww, did I upset our little princess?" he cooed mockingly. "What's the matter? Did—"

"Just shut up, Drew!" I snapped, yanking open my locker and almost slamming his face with it, not that I'd ever regret that. In fact, I'd be glad to slam my locker in that bastard's face. "Huh? What's this?"

From my locker fell a single red rose in full bloom. On its stem was a piece of ribbon attaching it to a pink card with a red heart in the background. Skye must have heard me because he stood right behind me, looking over my shoulder with his hands on the locker doors adjacent to mine. I felt my cheeks heat up slightly as I read the card silently.

"'I am yours just as this rose of my love is for you, your secret admirer, AC,'" he read aloud from behind me, his breath tickling the back of my neck. "Looks like the air-conditioner's in love with you," he teased. "But it doesn't seem to have much taste, does it?"

"Oh shut up," I hissed, tossing the rose back in my locker carelessly. "You think you're the only one with admirers drooling over you…"

Before I knew it, I felt the coldness of the hallway again. I turned back to Drew and he flipped his emerald green hair, triggering a few screams and squeals from his fan girls. Honestly, I don't know what those girls see in him. That asshole's nothing but an arrogant, self-centered, hair-flipping, gorgeous, sweet—what am I thinking?!!!

I turned back to my locker to fix the rest of my things, my cheeks heating up again, when I suddenly felt someone tapping my shoulder. Expecting to see Drew again, I turned around abruptly but met a young boy with dark hair and eyes behind a pair of glasses.

"You forgot this," Max smirked at me, holding a box wrapped in pink wrapping paper to my face. "Might this be for Drew?" he asked slyly.

"Yeah," I snapped, snatching the box of chocolate from him. "The bastard never quits bragging about the _mountains_ of chocolates he gets every year from his _adoring_ fan girls. So I figured that if I gave him one, he'd be too shocked and keep his trap shut."

"Or you just like him," my bespectacled brother suggested with a sly grin. "Hey, what's that?" he questioned, noticing the red petals sticking out of my locker.

"Eh, it's a rose," I shrugged. "It's from AC, whoever that is."

The bell rang and I went to class as the rest of the students disappeared into their own classrooms. For me, class today was boring. Nothing exciting happened in the first two periods. Eventually, our break came and I sat at a table in the cafeteria with my two best friends.

Misty Waterflower had been my best friend since I first transferred here in junior high. I was still with Brendan that time and we had a long-distance relationship. But on Valentine's Day, I came back to Littleroot Town to surprise him, I found him with another girl. When the "Valentine incident", as she referred to it, happened, she comforted me until I was over him.

Dawn Berlitz was a transfer student a year ago, and we had been the best of friends ever since. She was girly and a bit ditzy, and she always helped us with our problems. Whenever the Valentine incident is brought up, she is the first to comfort me, along with Misty.

"So Misty," Dawn and I started in unison with devious grins. "Have you given Ash his chocolate yet?"

Misty, who had been sipping on a straw stuck into a carton of chocolate milk, gulped and started coughing a bit, her face flushing.

"Wha—what makes you think I'm gonna give that idiot any chocolate?" she sputtered nervously, her cerulean eyes shifting between me and Dawn.

"You've been tightly gripping that bag of chocolates since this morning," I retorted, raising an eyebrow at her. "When are you gonna give it to him?"

"Yeah, then when you give it to him, he'll thank you for it and give you a passionate kiss," Dawn squealed, causing Misty to blush darker. "That would be so romantic," she sighed dreamily with her hands clasped under her chin.

"Well… he's with his friends, so I can't give it to him…" my red-haired friend muttered, glancing away from us.

Dawn and I followed her eyes to a table where a group of boys were sitting. The group was composed of Ash Ketchum, a slightly airheaded raven-haired boy who has been Misty's crush since we were in junior high, Brock Harrison, a senior who can't seem to get a date, Paul… Paul… what _was_ that guy's last name again? Anyway, Paul was a transfer student last year as well. I don't really know much about him, but Dawn seems to like the guy. The last addition to their group was Drew Carter, the most arrogant person on campus. With green eyes and hair, he's also the most popular guy at school. But honestly, I don't know what his fan girls see in that cabbage-haired jerk.

"Speaking of Ash's friends," Misty said, interrupting my thoughts. "Dawn, you've been eyeing Paul for a while now. Are you gonna give him some chocolate?"

"Of course I am," Dawn grinned, showing us a bag of the said chocolates. "I poured my heart and soul into it. I thought he might think it's too bitter if I don't use enough sugar, so I put thrice as much sugar."

Our faces fell at her last statement. We knew that Dawn had a sweet tooth so we figured that she would use more sugar than normal, but to put thrice as much sugar as what Dawn thought was normal… that would cause the poor guy diabetes!

"Well… good luck with giving him the chocolate," Misty smirked. She didn't quite like the guy when he first transferred, so she probably thought giving him Dawn's diabetes chocolates would be hilarious, and it probably was.

"I don't think that guy likes swee—" I started softly, but Misty elbowed me in the ribs. "—I mean, good luck!"

"Thanks, guys!" Dawn beamed.

* * *

After our break, the three of us separated and I went to my locker. When I reached my locker, I found Drew there again. I groaned for the umpteenth time today, wanting to hit my head on my locker door repeatedly, as I opened my locker. As soon as I opened it, a whole bouquet of red roses was there waiting for me. Roses were my favorite flowers and whoever this AC was, he sure knew me like the back of his hand, and that fact alone softened my expression.

"Aww, have you replaced me with this AC guy?" Drew asked, leaning on his locker. "I'm hurt, Haru-chan," he cooed, putting a hand over his heart to add effect.

"Oh, don't worry, Drew, I kinda like this guy so you're still the person I hate the most," I retorted with a smirk, slamming my box of homemade chocolates into his chest. "And here's your chocolate."

He accepted my chocolate and stared at it suspiciously. "You're not planning to poison me with this, are you?" he asked.

"Of course not!" I protested. "If I wanted you dead, I wouldn't use something as low as poison!"

"Aww, you're too sweet," he teased. "And from the looks of it, so is AC," he added, pointing to the stuffed Skitty that sat in my locker.

"A Skitty!" I squealed, grabbing the stuffed Pokemon from my locker. "It's so cute! I wonder who this AC guy is. He sure seems to know what I like…"

"And I wonder what he sees in a girl who talks to herself," Drew added with his signature smirk.

I closed my locker and turned around to look for Misty and Dawn. We always met up again after we went to our lockers, but they were nowhere in sight. I heard Drew calling me and sighed.

"What is it, Drew?" I demanded impatiently as I turned back to him.

"Lockers are called lockers for a reason, y'know," he smirked, but I just gave him a confused look. "As in, you're supposed to _lock_ them. Could you get any denser?"

"I am _not_ dense!" I yelled as I locked my locker, turning away from him in an attempt to hide the faint pink on my face. He was thelast person I wanted to see me like this.

"Yes, but you're so cute," he chuckled in a soft voice, making blush a bit darker. He must have noticed that I heard him because he added, "Just like a Swinub."

I choked for a second. Surely this jerk wasn't comparing me to a Swinub, right? He wouldn't dare, if he knew what was good for him.

The bell rang again and I headed to my next class: Math. I wasn't listening much, but I was partnered with Misty and the teacher gave us a set of problems. I lifted my desk and grimaced when I saw another rose under my desk. It had, connected to it, a card with another cheesy love note and the initials AC.

"Hey, what's that?" Misty suddenly asked, almost making me jump. She snatched the rose from my hand and read the note on the card. "You have a secret admirer?"

"Apparently so," I answered with a sigh. "I don't know who he is though."

"He seems pretty sweet, sending you roses and stuff," she started, but she paused. "I think I know who—no, no, never mind. Let's solve these problems first."

I raised my eyebrow at her but decided not to ask her. I sighed out of boredom and looked around the classroom, blowing a stray lock of hair from my forehead. It was a good thing that I was partnered with Misty since she always worked hard when it came to academics. I also noticed a few other pairs working together.

Dawn was paired up with Paul, which made her really happy, although he didn't seem to appreciate her bubbly personality, especially since he was busy with solving the problems. Knowing Dawn, she would bug him during the entire seatwork. Paul was obviously getting annoyed with her, evident in the look on his face and the way he glared at her.

After a few times that Dawn disturbed him, he got angry and faced her again. They talked for a moment, and whatever Paul told her seemed to make her shut up after that. Unfortunately for Paul though, Dawn was no good with Math, so she still bugged him to ask for help on the problems. This time though, he didn't seem as pissed and he ended up helping her with all the questions.

Beside them, Ash was paired up with Gary, a brunette who had always picked on him since they were young. Gary had been bragging to Ash that he was better than Ash at everything, which was probably true. Of course, Ash didn't accept that. He separated from Gary and refrained from asking his partner for help. But it was evident in his expression that he was having trouble with the problems, while Gary was doing it without breaking a sweat.

Then there was Drew. He was paired up with one of his fan girls, and thankfully she wasn't squealing or screaming like Drew's fans usually do. Sometimes, I felt kind of sorry for the guy whenever he was mobbed by his fans. But it's much too amusing to just watch rather than to help him.

"Hey, are you even working?" Misty asked, looking over at my desk. "You've been staring into space for a while, I thought you'd start drooling any second." She followed my gaze to Drew and his partner, and she looked at me in disbelief. "Why are you staring at Drew?"

"I'm not! Of course I'm not! I was just spacing out!" I told her, abruptly turning away. "Anyway, we should start working on our seatwork before time runs ou—"

"I'm already finished with mine, May," she said, raising an eyebrow at me rather cockily. (Of course, she was no match for Drew and Gary in terms of arrogance.) "And you'd better start with yours before time runs out," she added with a knowing smirk.

I blinked for a second as my mind processed what she meant, and then I started solving the math problems hurriedly. I was still working on the tenth question when the teacher said to pass our papers.

As the teacher discussed the solutions, I thought about people who had the initials AC. Eventually, Math class passed, and English went by in a blur. Still, I knew nothing about AC.

It was about lunch time, I had just finished eating, and Misty, Dawn and I separated once again. I needed some privacy so I went to my locker to deposit my unneeded books first. I let out a relieved sigh when I saw that Drew was nowhere to be seen, fortunately for me. When I opened my locker, I saw two beautiful red roses, one made of plastic and the other made of glass, and a normal daffodil. Connecting the three flowers was a red silk ribbon tied to the stems and a rose-colored card with messages on both sides. I picked up the card and read it.

"'My love for you is everlasting, like these roses,'" I read. "'And I hope that my unrequited love will only last until this daffodil wilts.'" I turned the card to read the message at the back. "'Meet me at the roof during lunch time. I will be waiting, my angel.'"

I felt my cheeks heat up again as I fingered the petals of the glass rose. Then I checked the wall clock in the hallway. 12:30, it read. Lunch was going to end in ten minutes, so I had to hurry if I ever wanted to know who this AC really was.

I slammed my locker door shut and locked it. Then I hurried up the stairs straight to the school's flat roof. As soon as I reached the roof, my eyes searched everywhere for AC. There was no one around as I stepped forward. I sighed heavily, thinking that he must have gone already, when the door behind me suddenly closed, making me jump. I turned around and saw somebody I least expected to be waiting for me up there.

"Well, you sure took your time, didn't you?" he said, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Drew, what are you doing here?" I asked, confused.

"What do you think I'm doing here?" he asked back with a smirk.

He started walking toward me and I stepped backward. He cornered me and when I couldn't step back anymore, I glanced behind me at the ground below, trying to hide the faint blush on my cheeks.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

I looked back at him and he raised an eyebrow at me questioningly. When I started stuttering nervously, he chuckled at me. My cheeks flushed a dark shade of red as he stared at me straight in the eyes with his gorgeous emerald orbs.

"This is a prank, right?" I murmured unsurely, glancing back at the ground.

"No," he replied simply.

"Then… how are you AC?" I asked, looking at him again, yet still avoiding his eyes.

"Andrew Carter," he shrugged as though it barely mattered. I suppose to him, it really didn't.

"You're… kidding, right?" I muttered again, thinking of it as a joke.

"Now why would I kid about something as important as this?" he asked back, leaning closer toward me. "I'm deadly serious," he whispered, his emerald orbs once again looking into mine.

My eyes widened. It was evident in the tone of his voice that he really was serious. But I didn't want to believe him. It was just… impossible, for someone like him to like someone like me. He leaned in again, as though he was going to kiss me, but I leaned back. Then he leaned back as well, and looked at me skeptically.

"I won't force you to believe me," he sighed. "Or is this just your way of turning me down? I can't force you to fall in love with me. Y'know, you're really… one of a kind," he smiled at me, a sad yet genuine smile.

I've never really seen him smile like that at anyone, but I can recall a few times when he smiled like that looking at me. I just used to think he was just dazing off or teasing me. Maybe he really is telling the truth.

"Lunch is almost over," he mumbled, walking to the spot beside me before leaning against the rail. "You can go ahead if you want to. I just… I'll be skipping a few classes," he cleared his throat before continuing. "Sorry, you must think I'm a real jerk to putting you in such a mess…" he chuckled at himself, looking into the distance with the wind blowing at his silky green hair. "I probably am."

"Drew…" I murmured, causing him to look at me.

"Yeah—?!" he started, but he was cut short when I stepped forward and put my lips on his. For a split second, his emerald orbs were wide with surprise, but he closed his eyes and kissed back, his arms surrounding me. It seemed as though time stopped during that entire time, until we broke the kiss.

"But yes, you really are a jerk, y'know," I grinned, my face still tainted pink.

"Yeah? But I'm not the jerk who ruined the moment," he retorted dryly. He chuckled when he saw the embarrassment on my face.

We heard the school bell ring from downstairs. I headed for the door leading to the stairs but Drew grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to him ever so gently.

"B—but Drew," I stuttered, flushing a dark shade of red as he wrapped his arms around me. "L—lunch is over now a—and we have to go downstairs or we'll be l—"

"Honestly, you're such a goody-two-shoes, May," he teased, smirking at me, causing me to blush darker. "We're late right now and we'll be late in five minutes too. Relax, would ya?"

"Well…" I murmured unsurely, my cheeks flushing again as he nuzzled his cheek against mine. "I suppose a few minutes wouldn't make that much difference…"

"Nor would a few hours," he grinned.

My eyes widened at his last comment and I shrieked his name as he let out a satisfied chuckle.

"Drew!!!"

* * *

**Well, how'd you guys like it? Honestly, I think the ending was a bit rushed, even though I was working on the ending for a few days…**

**Skye: Yeah, it really looked rushed. And you don't know how to make proper kissing scenes.**

**That's supposed to be normal from someone who's never had her first kiss, y'know.**

**Skye: You've never…? Well, I suppose we could do something about that.**

**Don't even think about that! Anyway, well, I'm really sorry if a lot of characters are out of character. Not to mention, Ash was barely there—**

**Drew: He's too dense to be important anyway.**

**Ash: Hey!**

**May: Hey! That's mean!**

**Drew: And May's a close second.**

**And for the people who are wondering about Paul's introduction (although I don't think there are a lot), I obviously couldn't think of a surname. Dawn's surname was taken from her manga counterpart.**

**I would also like to apologize for making Brendan into May's jerkass ex (not really…), but I needed an excuse to make her hate Valentine's Day.**

**But I have to say, even minus the author notes, it's twice as long as the original story. Yayness~**

**Skye: Ah, so you're all about quantity, not quality.**

**I'm about both of those!**

**Anyway, I hope you guys liked it. R&R!**

**~Haru-chan~**

**Edit: I edited the bucket. (That sounds seriously weird.) And I just wanted to let you guys know, Carynne (who was the main character in the original story) is a sucker for cheesy love notes. I could've sworn I typed that somewhere, but I guess someone had been meddling with my fics again****…**


End file.
